Qui a dit miracle ?
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Momiji ... Noël ...


Pencher la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux et inspirer l'air sec et glacial à plein poumon tout en écartant les bras et en tournant sur soi-même, il adorait ça.

Imaginer les nuages crémeux recouvrant de leur doux coton le ciel d'un bleu sans fond, lourds des flocons duveteux attendus impatiemment par les plus petits mais aussi par les plus grands, il le faisait à chaque heure de chaque jour et parfois même de la nuit.

Déambuler dans les rues, s'arrêter devant les choristes et fredonner avec eux les cantiques de cette fin d'année, rien à dire.

Sans oublier les immenses sapins illuminés avec leurs anges en bois poli et leurs boules dorées, les odeurs de cannelle et de pain d'épice qui vous ensorcelaient l'odorat et vous régalaient le ventre, les files d'attente d'enfants épanouis impatients qu'arrive leur tour pour parler au Père noël.

Tenir compagnie à Tohru et Machi dans leurs emplettes, un chocolat chaud dans une main, un sac de marrons grillés et de pralines dans l'autre. Courir à gauche, à droite, des bois de rennes sur la tête et l'écharpe à grosses rayures jaunes et vertes au cou, les collants verts eux aussi et un manteau en laine orange pour couvrir le tout. Très important l'habillage en cette ambiance festive. Et puis il y avait pire comme moyen de passer l'après-midi. Les examens de fin d'année étaient enfin terminés, ceux pour l'entrée à l'université d'Osaka ou celle d'Hiroshima pas avant plusieurs mois, il était donc libre.

Libre de profiter de la bonne humeur collective.

De la course aux plus beaux cadeaux.

Les bras chargés de paquets.

Les jambes tremblantes d'excitation.

Le sourire béat qui ne le quitte plus.

Les yeux pétillants de joie et d'émerveillement comme si en dépit de ses dix-sept ans il découvrait noël pour la première fois.

La bouche versatile, un rire permanent dans la voix.

La tête et les épaules douloureuses des multiples petites tapes administrées par Kyo ou Yuki pour le calmer.

Il est bien ici, avec eux, parmi eux.

Ils lui ont manqués. C'est dur de ne plus les voir aussi souvent qu'avant mais ainsi va la vie, ils ont tous leur futur à construire et il est temps que chacun aille de l'avant même si ça veut dire se séparer, se perdre de vue pour quelque temps.

Kyo.

Yuki.

Ils ont changé. Comme eux tous. Ils sont plus calme, plus serein. Ils leur arrivent même de se parler sans animosité comme quoi …

Et toutes ces autres personnes qui les entourent, les bousculent.

Qui sont comme eux. Comme lui.

La malédiction est tombée.

Plus de peur et de règles pour diriger sa vie.

Il est un adolescent comme les autres malgré ce que son attitude parfois enfantine laisse présager.

Alors il en profite.

Il peut respirer.

Regarder.

Sentir et ressentir.

S'amuser, rire et s'agiter.

Il est comme les autres.

Et personne pour le regarder de travers ou le sermonner.

Noël est là.

Et tout le monde est comme ça.

Il se fait l'impression d'être entouré de mini-moi, de grand-moi, de comme-moi.

Non, pas une impression. C'est le cas.

Il aime cette fête. Son âme. Cette légèreté.

Un hymne à la vie. A la famille. A ceux qu'on aime.

Il aime.

Il en parvient même à oublier, à occulter l'espace de quelques jours la douleur à venir en la dissimulant derrière ce doux voile mensonger.

Mais Noël finit toujours par arriver.

Noël où tout s'effondre.

Et l'illusion s'arrête là.

Noël.

Ce matin où Hatori viendra frapper à sa porte. Mais n'entrera pas. Respectant son besoin d'être seul.

Et ce n'est pas qu'il ne voudra pas, sortir, célébrer avec son cousin. Il ne sera aucunement question de caprice ou de volonté mais plus de capacité.

Et il n'en sera pas capable, pas plus qu'il ne le fut ces deux dernières années.

Sortir de sous sa couette. Poser un pied sur le sol froid, puis un autre. Secouer la tête pour évacuer les restes de sommeil. Prétendre que tout va bien, que rien ne cloche.

Il ne pourra pas alors que tout semble gelé autour de lui, qu'une plaque de givre recouvre chaque murs, chaque meuble, chacun de ses membres devenus bien trop lourd.

Il ne pourra pas alors que tout paraitra si gris, affreusement gris.

Quand le froid saisissant ne sera pas seulement dehors mais aussi autour de lui, en lui.

Cette douleur qui ne le quittera plus. Il ne verra qu'elle, ne ressentira qu'elle. En ce jour prétendument béni.

Et des pensées qui tourneront dans sa tête, inlassablement. Toujours les mêmes.

Tout est fini. La malédiction est partie. Alors pourquoi … pourquoi ne peut-il passer cette journée avec sa famille ?

Son père viendra le voir … le lendemain de Noël, ou plus tard, selon son agenda.

Sa mère … Sa mère …

Trop tôt, pour qu'elle sache … toujours toujours trop tôt …

Cela fait deux ans maintenant mais ce n'est toujours pas le temps. Elle a une santé fragile disent les autres, affirme son père, cela risquerait de la détruire. Alors on fait comme si, on sauve les apparences et dissimule les évidences. Alors pour elle elle n'est la mère que d'un enfant.

Qui n'est pas lui. Qui ne sera jamais lui.

La malédiction est levée mais presque rien n'a changé.

Pas de famille, juste un cousin médecin légèrement inquiet et d'autres, étudiants maintenant, qui font leur nid, loin de lui.

Ces mêmes pensées qui tourneront dans sa tête, sans lui laisser de répit.

A-t-on encore besoin de famille lorsque l'on a dix-sept ans ?

C'est triste.

Il est triste.

Ces pensées.

La neige tombera peut-être mais sans jamais recouvrir sa mélancolie. Tout sera trop calme, trop blanc, il s'entendra trop souffrir.

Il ne pourra pas bouger.

Pas même pour le sapin de milles couleurs dans le salon et le chocolat chaud.

Et cette pensée lui décroche presque un sourire.

Hatori comme chaque année pense lui faire plaisir, lui donner un semblant de famille. Et ça fonctionne. Toujours. Jusqu'au jour promis. Et il s'en veut, il s'en veut tellement de ne pas réussir à prétendre, de perdre toute capacité à rire ou même à sourire. Il aime son cousin, vraiment, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, mais c'est ainsi et il n'y peut rien.

Non encore une fois il n'y aura pas de chocolat chaud et de marshmallow, d'embrassades et de jolis paquets cadeaux.

Juste une couverture sous laquelle s'enfouir et un oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Une pièce sans bruit.

Et deux yeux grand ouverts et qui ne verront que trop au-delà du mur blanc, des grands arbres nus et tordus, de la cour aux petits graviers gris. Qui ne verront que ce porche d'où pendront des guirlandes lumineuses, des couronnes de houx et des petits rennes rouges. Ce porche où dans un fauteuil à bascule sa mère s'assiéra en souriant, un châle sur ses épaules, une main sur son ventre arrondi et l'autre caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille sous le regard aimant du père de famille.

Et lui …

Lui restera dans ce lit.

Attendant cette sonnerie.

Minuit. Passé d'une minute.

Que Noël, jour maudit, soit fini.

Mais ce n'est pas encore le temps. Il prend de l'avance et Tohru et les autres le regardent maintenant avec attention. Etonnement, inquiétude. Seul Kyo le regarde différemment. Avec compréhension comme le confirme le petit hochement de tête qu'il lui adresse. Kyo et lui ne sont pas si différents. Bannis, trahis par ceux qui auraient dû les aimer, les protéger. Mais Kyo a Tohru maintenant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu pour lui ? Ou est-ce un autre mensonge dans lequel se bercer ?

Un rire cristallin raisonne derrière lui, bientôt suivi d'enfants courants, le dépassant en riant.

Il les regarde disparaitre.

Il est temps qu'il retrouve son personnage, et son petit univers d'adolescent joyeux. Alors il leur adresse un doux sourire, ses yeux ne pétillent pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes le temps de se raccrocher à ce beau mensonge.

Noël arrive. Mais n'est pas encore là.


End file.
